Old Friends, New Enemies
by moon-bunny735
Summary: What happens when a past that is lost begins to haunt Kagome? ::ON HIATUS/STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN::


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or sailor moon. :(

AN: This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate any suggestions you guys might have for improving it. Also I have decide to re-write this story and my other one since I didn't really like how they turned out. Anyways here's your first revised chapter.

Old Friends, New Enemies.

By: moon-bunny735

It was a beautiful morning in Juuban, Tokyo. The sun was out, there were no dark foreboding clouds. It looked like a pretty nice day...until...

"AHHH! WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP! I'M TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

As you can guess that was Usagi who had changed a lot from the ditz that she was. She had made many improvements in her life after the final battle. Oh well, you can't expect everything to turn out perfect.

As she was rushing down the stairs she failed to notice Shingo peaking his head out of his room and snickering while Luna was just shaking her head. She also didn't notice her parents' shocked faces as she grabbed her lunch and ran out the door.

"How long do you think before she notices that Shingo changed the time on her alarm clock... again?" Mr.Tsukino inquired of his wife, as he came out of his stupor at seeing his daughter up this early in the morning.

Even though Usagi had changed a lot they still weren't used to seeing her up this early.

"Not long dear" Ilene Tuskino replied, going back to making breakfast for her husband.

"How do you know?" Kenji asked. He just had to know his wife's secret. She could would always tell him things about their children and they always ended up coming true.

"SHIIINNNGGGGOOOO" Usagi could be heard screaming from outside. She was probably a block away from the house now too.

"See dear" Ilene replied after the screaming from their daughter disappeared.

"Wow" Once again his wife had managed to predict the outcome and as usual it had come true.

"Anyways don't forget that we have to meet Serena and her class at the park in a little while." Ilene reminded Kenji.

"Oh yes! The schools are have that picnic again aren't they.?" He inquired.

"Yes they are so hurry up." With that the conversation ended and they resumed their normal morning routine. Well, as normal as it could be with Usagi as their daughter.

The aforementioned picnic was being held at the park in celebration of the blooming cherry blossoms. The difference this year was that it would be a community occasion, meaning everyone was going.

As all this happened Luna had snuck out of the house while upstairs Shingo was laughing until he looked at his calendar and realized that it was the day of the picnic and his school was also going on the picnic... uh oh...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Was all that was heard as Shingo realized that he was DOOOOOMMEDDD! What a day to play a prank on your big sister.

After Usagi had figured out that Shingo had changed the time on her alarm clock again she slowed down to a normal pace as Luna caught up to her.

" OHHHH he is gonna pay for that. (Cute evil laugh) He seems to have forgotten that his school is going on the trip as well."

"Oh Usagi. Give him a break. Look on the good side, at least you won't be late for school" Luna mentioned this knowing it would bring Usagi out of her scheming.

"Yeah I gueeeessss" Usagi replied, a little reluctant to stop planning on how to payback her brother for the stunt he had pulled.

After that there was no more talking as Usagi started thinking about other things. She kept on getting a weird feeling, like something big was going to happen and she was going to meet someone. Since she had her head in the clouds she didn't notice Mamoru who was walking in front of her with his nose in a book, but Luna did.

"Usagi ...um... I would look where I was going if I were you."

"Why is th...

And of course the inevitable happened.

CRASH

"OOF"

Both of them ended up toppling over with Usagi landing on top of Mamoru.

Moaning and groaning in pain they both started to sit up. Usagi ended up straddling his lap, not that Mamoru minded, but then the thought of her over-protective father immediately destroyed the enjoyment. Although he didn't notice it, he had groaned in disappointment, which Usagi mistook as one of pain.

"What'swrong? Ididn'thurtyoutoobaddidI? I'msosorry! Doyouneedtogotothehospital? Ididn'tmeantolandonyousohard. Ididn'tthinkitwassohard. AreyouimplyingthatI'mfatMamo-chan? Ifyouare...oooyou'llbesorry." And all this was said in one breath.

(Translation: What's wrong? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I'm so sorry! Do you need to go to the hospital? I didn't mean to land on you so hard. I didn't think it was so hard. Are you implying that I'm fat Mamo-chan? If you are...ooo you'll be sorry. )

Before she could say more Mamoru quieted her with a kiss, which left her dazed.

"No Usako, I don't need to go to the hospital and I don't think you're fat at all. Actually I think you're perfect." Mamoru said. He was now able to understand Usaginesse so he had no trouble at all interpreting what she had said.

This statement started to get her a little teary eyed.

" Awww...Mamo-chan."

Sniffling a bit, she caught his lips in another kiss. This one being more passionate and longer lasting then the last. When they finally came up for air, both of them were breathing hard with their hearts beating a mile a minute. Regretfully, Mamoru remembered that they were still on the sidewalk and that they should be heading to their schools soon.

" Usako, not that I mind you being on top of me, but we really should be heading to school."

First Usagi had turned beet red when he said he wouldn't mind her on top of him, but quickly scrambled off of him and helped him up. After they got all of their things together, they started heading to Usagi's school.

"What are you doing up so early anyways Usako? I was just heading over to pick you up too."

"One word: Shingo." Usagi said with a little disdain. Her brain starting to plan his demise again.

"Ohhhhhh"

Realization dawned on Mamoru's face, and while he was silently laughing on the inside, outside he looked perfectly calm.

Glaring over at Mamoru, Usagi could just tell that he was having a lot of fun at her expense.

" Stop it."

Looking over at her, Mamoru gulped at the look he was getting from her. If looks could kill he would be a pile of 'moon dust' right now.

Nervously he asked...

" Stop what Usako?"

" Stop laughing at me." His girlfriend stated in a very emotionless voice.

" What do you mean? I'm not laughing." Mamoru replied trying not to show how nervous he was. Sometimes Usagi could be just a little scary. Not that he would tell anyone. After all he did have a reputation to uphold.

" I know what you're thinking Mamoru Chiba, and you had better stop this instant before I decide that I don't like you very much and paint your room pink."

Not wanting that to happen, he nodded fervently all the while thinking that he should think less loudly or not at all while around Usagi. She seemed to be able to pick up his thoughts, but then his expression softened. It just proved how much they knew and loved each other.

It was a year after the defeat of Chaos, and the Earth was back to normal except for one of those stray monsters that popped up every now and again. Mamoru had decided to just go to a university here since he hadn't been excepted into Harvard again, while Usagi was in her last year of high school. This had also allowed him to stay close to Usagi. Anyways he was going to be the King of the Earth soon so it was important that he stay here. The both of them had decided to stay engaged but their wedding wouldn't be until much later. They just felt that it wasn't the right time to get married yet with the both of them still being in school.

Anyways as the two (Luna ran ahead of them because she saw that they would be occupied for a while.) of them entered the school grounds many heads turned their way. Some of the boys who didn't have girlfriends yet, looked at Usagi admiringly, wishing it was their arm she had clasped close to her body. They looked at Mamoru as well, but enviously. All of them had tried more then once to ask Usagi to be theirs by sending her chocolate hearts on Valentine's Day. Leaving notes in her locker, and lots of other things but she never seemed to notice the attention she got from them.

Then one day Mamoru had shown up and the next thing they know the two were dating. All the girls were envious of Usagi for the exact same reason, They had all wanted Mamoru as their boyfriend, but Usagi had gotten to him. What's worse is that now the two were engaged. The cheerleaders were epically angry because they all thought they were prettier then her, and because Usagi had turned them down when they had TOLD her to join the squad. Sure she was a ditz, but she had good connections to people with her being so friendly with everyone.

Anyways, Usagi and Mamoru ignored all the people as they made their way to Ami, Minako, Makoto, Naru, and Umino, who were all seated under one of the few cherry blossom trees in the school, talking with Luna in Ami's lap and Artemis in Minako's.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted them as soon as she and Mamoru reached them.

"Hi Usa-chan." Makoto was the first to answer.

"HiHiHi" Minako of course was being her usual happy-go-lucky self. Actually today she seemed happier. Must have eaten something sugary this morning.

"Hi Usagi-chan. Hi Mamoru-san" Naru greeted.

"Good morning you two" Ami replied distractedly her nose as usual in a book, only taking her eyes of it for a second to greet her friend.

"Hello" Umino stated and immediately took out a little notebook to write down the latest gossip and exciting news.

"Aren't you guys so excited about the trip. It's going to be so great. I can't wait!" Usagi said getting excited about there being no school today.

"I know! I Know! The weather's great too and we have no school for the whole day!(Guess who. Her name starts with an M and ends with an O).

Minako seemed to have been having the same thought as Usagi and soon both of them had stars in their eyes, their hands clasped in front of them, and staring ahead seemingly planning what they would do during the trip.

"Hey Usagi-chan, don't look now but the cheerleaders are coming." That was the last thing Naru whispered before the cheerleaders interrupted them.

" Hii Mamoru-kun... and other people." The leader of the cheerleaders said trying to be seductive and failing miserably.

Her name was Manako, the head cheerleader who had a really big attitude problem since she THOUGHT she was better than everyone... which she wasn't. She had flat black hair, (no offence to people with black hair. I have black hair too.) really thin-boney hips, a big nose, and way too much make-up on.

" So Mamoru-kun, do you want to sit on the bus with us?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Uhhhhh... no thanks." Mamoru replied not liking this girl one bit.

"Oh... and why not?" she asked in an offended tone.

"I'm not even going with you to the park remember. I go to a different school." Mamoru said tiring of this girl and wishing she would go away.

"Well I'm sure you can make an exception this time. I'm sure your school won't mind." She persisted thinking she could steel Mamoru from Usagi on the bus.

' Nobody can resist me' Manako thought to herself.

By now practically the whole school was around them to see what was going on.

" No thank you Manako, I'm fine." Mamoru said in clipped tones becoming very annoyed.

"Yeah so go away and leave us alone. It's bad enough that you're coming on the trip. Don't ruin the time we have away from you."

"Excuse me Maki...Mami...whatever your name is stay out of this." Manako replied snidely before going back to ignoring them all, and turning her attention back to Mamoru.

"Why you...you have ten seconds to leave before I punch your LIGHTS OUT!" By the end Makoto was screaming scaring some of the people and causing the back away a few steps.

"Mako-chan calm down?" Usagi said trying to calm the steaming Makoto down before the teachers came outside and they all got in trouble.

"Why don't you stop the goodie two shoes act Usagi, you probably paid Mamoru to be your fiancé." Manako said when she heard Usagi. She wouldn't pass up the chance to get Usagi in trouble. When the teachers came out she would blame everything on Usagi so she won't be able to go on the trip and then Mamoru would be hers.

"Excuse me?" Usagi asked, not being able to believe this girl.

'How dare she say that? Mamo-chan is with me because he loves me.'

"You know it's true. I mean why would he want to go out with a blond ditz like you." Mamoru couldn't take it anymore, so he interrupted Usagi before she could retort. Nobody would say that and get away with it.

"Actually I'm going out with her because I want to, and I love her, so if you don't mind GO AWAY!" He finally had lost control of his temper, which had been building ever since Manako had come.

Suddenly there was another voice from the back.

"Yeah cause if you don't you'll have us to deal with us." Everyone turned around to see who had said that, and they saw Hotaru standing there with her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face.

" Ruka-chan, Taru-chan, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san! Glad you guys could come." Completely forgetting her anger, Usagi went to greet the others. The other students parting for her like the Red Sea.

"Sure koneko, by the way is there a problem?" Many whispers had started up with the arrival of the famous race car driver, musician, and fashion designer. All the students wanted to know what they were doing here at their school and how they knew Usagi.

All the guys were really wishing they had Usagi for themselves now. They never knew that she knew Haruka Te'nou. Sure she was a girl, but she also happened to be the best racer on the circuit and their idol.

"No-No! There is no problem at all we were just leaving. Let's go girls!" Manoko said quickly, not want to get on the bad side of these people. Especially Setsuna Meioh. The lady happened to be Manako and the other cheerleaders favourite designer. Knowing that Usagi knew her made Manako despise her more.

Before she left Makoto had just one more thing to add.

"Oh and by the way, the name's Makoto...Mano...Mao...or whatever YOUR name is."

This caused a few students to snicker while Manako froze in mid step before continuing on, trying not to embarrass herself even more.

Noticing the time, Mamoru cursed mentally before walking up to Usagi to say good-bye.

'That stupid Manako. Now I won't be able to spend time with Usagi or I'll have to risk being late for school.'

"Usako." Mamoru said when he was right by Usagi's side.

Tilting her head up to see Mamoru, she wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to head to the university or I'll be late." Mamoru said.

When he noticed the disappointment starting to creep into Usagi's eyes he was quick to reassure her.

" Don't worry I'll see you in a little while anyways. Remember the university students get to go to the park too."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." Usagi said nervously while rubbing the back of her head. At this Mamoru sweat dropped. Grabbing her chin he gave her a quick kiss and a good-bye then started to head out. All the girls following his form as he disappeared and when he did they all sighed with the same thought going around their heads.

' Usagi is so lucky.'

Right then the bell rang and everyone headed inside still thinking about the fight, the idols, and all the other stuff that happened that morning. They all just knew today would get even more exciting and that something big was about to happen.

"Come on you Ruka-chan. Let's take you to the office to get your visitor's pass." Usagi said grabbing Haruka's hand and leading her in to the school building with the others following behind.

Now why don't we check what's going on with the Inu gang.

"Oswari! Inuyasha I have to go home for two hours to get some more supplies for us! Why do you have to do this every time?" Kagome yelled in a very frustrated voice.

"Cause you always have to go home for something or another and we have jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha stated in the same tone.

"I have to go or else we won't have any more food and medical stuff! Plus my clothes are dirty so I want to get some new CLEAN ones." Kagome yelled back knowing if she didn't win this fight that Inuyasha wouldn't let her go back. Oh well, she would just oswari him again and jump down the well to her time. Plus his head would grow even bigger if he won.

"Feh, Fine go then I don't care!" Inuyasha stated finally getting enough and not wanting to get oswaried again. It wasn't fun to get dirt in you mouth you know.

'I wonder if that's how Kikyo would taste if I kissed her. Last time I was under her spell so I didn't really notice.'

Not believing he had thought that he quickly dispatched the idea.'

"FINE" Kagome snapped back. Although happy, she was still annoyed Inuyasha would say that, and a little hurt.

"FINE" Inuyasha yelled back.

"BYE" Kagome yelled at him once again getting ready to jump down the well. This was starting to turn into a contest.

"BYE" Inuyasha replied, but before she left Inuyasha had one more thing to say.

"KAGOME"

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled back, now starting to get annoyed with all the yelling.

"BRING SOME MORE RAMEN!"

First Kagome looked a little shocked and then with an angry scowl she stated..

"FINE" Here we go again.

"FINE"

"BYE"

"BYE" And with that final bye Kagome jumped down the well and back to her own time.

While all this had happened Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had watched the fight. Their heads going from Kagome to Inuyasha like a tennis match.

When Kagome finally left Sango was the first one to talk.

"Why DOES he do this every time?"

"Why Lady Sango. It should be obvious by now. He loves her and can't stand to be parted from her." Miroku replied in a very serious voice, while his hand was creeping over to Sango.

Hearing Miroku's comment Inuyasha was quick to reply.

" I DO NOT LOVE HER! THAT GIRL IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THE PLANET!" With that he started to stomp back to the village.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP! The sound echoed through the forest. Being busy with watching the yelling Inuyasha, Sango had been too late in stopping the hand that had rubbed her butt. With that Sango got up as well and started to stomp in a similar fashion as Inuyasha back to the village with Miroku following behind making excuses for his actions.

All the while Shippou and Kirara had watched their companions, with Shippou licking his lollipop and Kirara calmly swinging her tails from side to side.

"Grownups are weird." Shippou stated.

"Meow." Was the answering reply before the last two followed after their friends.

What they didn't know was that a pair of golden eyes had been watching everything.

AN: Well what do u think? That was the revised first chapter and there will be more coming out soon. Oh and remember to review! Also I'll try to update more often but right now I'm really busy with school, so the updating may be slow. Sorry.


End file.
